1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door mirror applied to a vehicle such as a car.
2. Related Background Art
In the related technical field, a door mirror includes a mirror module, a mirror angle adjusting unit (hereinafter, a mirror surface angle adjusting unit), and a visor for accommodating the mirror module and the mirror surface angle adjusting unit (hereinafter, a mirror housing) (see, for example, Patent Document 1). In the door mirror discussed in Patent Document 1, a harness connecting part (hereinafter, a terminal part) to which a power supply connector of a harness for supplying external electric power is connected is provided on a rear surface of the mirror surface angle adjusting unit. Further, a partition wall for partitioning an interior space of the mirror housing into a first space on a front side and a second space on a rear side and fixing the mirror surface angle adjusting unit accommodated in the second space is provided in the mirror housing. An opening for exposing the terminal part of the mirror surface angle adjusting unit to the first space is formed in the partition wall. Accordingly, after the mirror surface angle adjusting unit is accommodated in the second space, the harness may be connected to the mirror surface angle adjusting unit.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-285690